


soldados de juguete

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debería desplomarse nada más salir del complejo, en lugar de eso apoya su hombro contra el de Steve, sus piernas se niegan a ceder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soldados de juguete

Hay algo diferente en él. En la manera en la que flexiona los dedos, en la que reacciona ante las amenazas. Debería desplomarse nada más salir del complejo, en lugar de eso apoya su hombro contra el de Steve, sus piernas se niegan a ceder. Adrenalina. Coraje. Quizá la emoción del suicidio.

Establecen un campamento rudimentario en el que pasar la noche y Dugan pule ramas con su navaja mientras charla con Steve.

Steve es el nuevo foco de los Comandos. Es la nueva atracción de feria.

James se encoge sobre sí mismo y escucha todos sus huesos crujir. Aprieta los puños y sabe que hay algo que no encaja en él, pero es incapaz de adivinar qué es. Steve no tarda en desembarazarse de los admiradores, con las mejillas ardiendo y una mirada que ruega perdón, que no falla en hacer que James ría con él —no de él, nunca de él—.

Sus músculos deberían arder, sus párpados deberían caer por su propio peso. En cambio acepta la petaca de Steve y hablan y bromean como antes de dejar Brooklyn, mientras el resto duerme.

 

*

 

Steve es incombustible. No tiene técnica, ninguno la tiene allí, nunca tuvieron tiempo. James solía boxear, o lo que llamaba boxear a los trece años, cuando se metía en peleas que no podía ganar y alguien acababa con la cara rota en el asfalto. A menudo él, sangrando y con un ojo morado, en casa de la señora Rogers. Ni siquiera ve venir el siguiente gancho, le derriba de un golpe seco y toda su espalda se resiente.

—Perdona, aún no… —Steve agacha la mirada y le tiende una mano. James engancha su tobillo con el empeine y le derriba antes de que termine la frase. Tiene una rodilla contra su estómago y un cuchillo contra su cuello antes de darse cuenta.

Se trata de un cuchillo de untar mantequilla, no cortaría un tejido grueso y aún tiene restos de su desayuno. No obstante, resulta útil aplicado en zonas vulnerables. Cuello, ojos. Heridas abiertas.

Steve enarca una ceja desde el suelo (deja de pelear, _le deja ganar_ ) y él deja caer el arma improvisada en el suelo de su tienda. Se arrastra hasta sentarse, hasta alcanzar el tabaco que hay en su bolsa.

—No estás bien.

Le observa estirarse y hacer crujir su espalda, James agacha la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

—Joder, Sherlock, ¿te va a contratar también en Scotland Yard?

La carcajada de Steve hace eco cerca de su oído. Lía un cigarro que le tiende a Steve, otro para sí mismo.

El primero fue a los once años. También el primer ataque de asma de Steve. Durante unos interminables cinco minutos, James creyó que acababa de matar a su mejor amigo. Todo por una calada de mierda. Y ahora Steve es una montaña que acepta su ofrecimiento sin dilación.

Mientras el cigarro prende, se retira el cabello del rostro. Está mucho más largo que cuando se alistó, y se pasea por el campamento con una barba incipiente desde hace días.

—Tenías que ser un puto cabezota y seguirme hasta aquí —lo escupe al aire después de unos minutos de silencio.

Steve cuela un brazo enorme tras su cuello, con el cigarro colgando de sus labios. Steve no fuma, nunca ha fumado. El porqué piensa que aquello le complacerá es un misterio. No cuando está allí, cuando James pensó que Brooklyn era lo último que vería de Steve, un último intento y un último fracaso. Ríe como un ladrido y deja que la solidez de Steve le embargue mientras su cigarro se consume.

 

*

 

Cada uno destaca en lo suyo. El talento de James es el asesinato. El talento de James es saber, con toda certeza, que puede volar una cabeza a dos kilómetros de distancia y no dudar en el siguiente disparo.

Antes tenía el pulso firme.

Ahora su pulso es incluso mejor.

Su reputación se expande como la pólvora y le provoca una sensación parecida a la primera vez que fue a un partido de baseball, la primera vez que metió los dedos bajo la falda de una chica. Es anticipación y náuseas y un cosquilleo en las manos cada vez que se acerca a un rifle.

A menudo piensa en esto, a menudo piensa en el olor de la sangre entre sus dedos y entre sus dientes, incluso si todos caen a distancia.

Pero su pulso no tiembla, y es lo importante.

 

*

 

Steve sabe que hay algo diferente, de la misma manera que James encuentra todas y cada una de las pequeñas diferencias que el suero ha producido en él. Las que no tienen que ver con los músculos o con su rango.

Beben hasta que James está borracho. Un poco. Más o menos. Beben hasta que Steve frunce el ceño y

—No son cosas por las que tengas que pasar solo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
—No seas aguafiestas, Steve, pareces mi abuela.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco y James se adueña de su pinta. Su amigo está borroso en las esquinas, a él se le resbala la voz. “Quieres saberlo, ¿no? Tienes que- Tienes que saberlo, arreglarlo todo. El puto Steve Rogers.”

James está roto. Siempre ha estado roto. Pero algunas situaciones resaltan más las grietas.

Steve se encoge de hombros y se reclina en su silla.

—No me hace falta. ¿Crees que eres el único que está en esta guerra? No eres tan especial, ninguno lo somos.

Le golpea la pantorrilla con la bota, y James aprieta el puño en la jarra hasta que sus nudillos pierden color, no levanta la cabeza. Si lo hiciera gruñiría. Recriminaría, golpearía, mordería. Sigue siendo un niño enfadado, después de todo este tiempo. La guerra sólo le empuja hacia el que era su molde desde el principio.

—Eres el jodido Capitán América. Eso es especial.  
—Eso —y Steve le retira la pinta de la mano— es publicidad.

James pone los ojos en blanco, y media hora más tarde Steve le sostiene mientras vomita tras la tienda del general Furia.

 

*

 

James no tiene resacas. Tampoco se cansa y, desde luego, no tiene vértigo.

—Esto es venganza por aquella vez en la noria, en Coney Island, ¿verdad?

Están en aquella montaña nevada, y Steve sonríe como el perfecto capullo que es. Peor aún, que ni siquiera sabe que es.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

James sacude la cabeza. A lo lejos se distinguen las vías. “¿Preparado?” Steve le mira, preocupado y expectante. James no le dice lo que debería. Y más tarde, cuando sus manos resbalan y Steve es incapaz de agarrarle, lo piensa de nuevo. Lo que no le dice. No le dice _por ti siempre,_ cualquiera de aquellas mierdas sensibleras que Steve adora oír, que hacen que todo su cuello enrojezca.

No le dice que le seguiría hasta el infierno si hiciera falta (acabará allí de cualquier manera).

 

*

 

Es allí donde despierta.


End file.
